


leave me lonely

by rogve



Category: Hoodie Allen (Musician), MAX (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, all lowercase, i cant be bothered to edit, i love ariana grande, idk max is just messed up in this, mentions of drinking, mentions of rehab, post breakup, steven has had enough of max's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogve/pseuds/rogve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're a dangerous love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave me lonely

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said moodie is dead but

max spent every friday night alone, until he eventually stopped himself from intoxicating his mind and body and running back to the one person that made him feel stable yet an emotional wreck. it was a confusing way to explain his situation, but he wasn't one to make sense after ending his weeks recovering from hangovers. 

it was eventful, to put it simply. not in an exciting way, but drunkenly explaining to his friends that he was going back to see the person he no longer had to name. from there, he'd walk alone, stumbling over thoughts and his own feet. and once he got there, he'd forget everything he originally planned. one of the many reasons he should probably stop running back to steven while he was drunk.

steven wasn't very happy to see max. he got used to it after the third month of it happening, not having the heart to tell max to find ryan or ariel. he'd let max inside, lead him to the couch and turn off the light, no questions asked or answered. it was always hard for steven to sleep after that. 

he knew max was doing it because of him. he wasn't to blame, it was max's decision to resort to drinking every friday, but he knew that ever since he left max just hasn't been okay. and that wasn't entirely his fault. 

they had one fallout. max would always put everyone including himself before steven and let him down so many times that he couldn't count how many, but steven could remember every detail and he didn't want to feel sad in a relationship with someone who made him happy. there was a difference.

max, just as a person, made steven incredibly happy, minus the sudden selfishness and replacing. every aspect of him seemed perfect. their relationship was the exact opposite. everything came tumbling down after the first month and steven became depressed but completely forgot once he got some feeling of love out of max. 

steven left with no explanation, and life went on smoothly without max. until the first friday that max showed up, weakly knocking on the front door and nearly collapsing on to the ground in a pitiful state. steven couldn't stop feeling guilty after sending max back to find ryan.

max was still trying to get the explanation out of steven, which is why it was friday night, he was drunk, walking down the all too familiar sidewalk leading to steven's house. he had a set plan in his mind, building up the courage to finally put it to use, even if in the back of his mind he knew it would never happen. 

steven knew max was coming. it was the same time on friday, and he was counting down the seconds until he heard knocking, trying to convince himself to not feel so nervous. that wasn't possible though, because steven was constantly a wreck. 

max was extremely confident, walking up to the front door of steven's house, not even reaching the door to knock until steven opened the door. 

"i still love you." max stated, getting ready to create an overdramatic sob story to get steven to let him in for good. he had to get steven back somehow, and being completely honest was his last hope. just showing up wasted wasn't helping him at all anymore. 

steven stared at max, not being able to fully comprehend what had just happened. the boy who he left and continuously made him feel guilty and used just came back to say that, when he could've said it months before all this even started. 

"you're kidding, right?"

max wasn't expecting the angry tone in steven's voice, his expression clearly showing that he was confused and pissed off. max didn't know why he felt mad, he thought steven would be happy to hear that. he thought steven would take him back easily and all of this late friday nights would be over. 

getting nothing out of max, steven continued to speak, "you're addicted. you're addicted to whatever you had tonight, the one thing you're not addicted to is living without me." 

"isn't that a good thing?" max asked, tilting his head to the side. he couldn't seem to understand why it would be a bad thing to be attached to a person. 

"no, no. it's not, max," steven sighed, stepping outside with max and shutting the door behind him, "you were selfish. you were rude. you used me. you can't just show up months after i left you, drunk, and expect me to go back to you. that's not how it works. unlike you, i'm not addicted."

\--

max didn't go back to steven the next friday, or the friday after that, until it became months with no sign of max. at first steven was relieved, getting what he had wanted to say off his chest and finally getting max to leave him alone, but he realized, that was the only way he knew that max was okay and alive. 

every friday night, steven would wait for max. he even got extra blankets for him, expecting him to come over and try again with his drunk bullshit. yet, month after month, max never showed up. steven didn't know if he gave up or not. then he remembered, max never gave up anything. 

 

it wasn't until a year that steven found out where max had been going since the night where max confessed his love and steven confessed his annoyance. max got sent away to rehab, forced by ariel after returning to her apartment and destroying everything in sight, screaming about only being addicted to love. 

max had been gone for a year until he was allowed to leave, where he showed up at steven's house first, ryan right behind him. he apologized for everything and then left, not waiting for forgiveness or anything. steven was honestly shocked but didn't try to protest, or even consider taking him back. once a dangerous love, always a dangerous love.


End file.
